Can You Feel This?
by Baxter54132
Summary: Physical therapy is tough, but Ann's presence makes everything better.


Happy fictober!

* * *

When the doctor mentioned physical therapy, he explained that it would be demanding and strenuous. The path would be littered with landmines, but it was the only way for Shiho to walk again. She agreed earnestly and began what she'd later think of as the four longest months of her life.

* * *

Physical therapy has a few different aspects to it. One involves building muscle strength in a pool, another is simply stretching things out while sitting down. The third and most frequent is the walking bars or as Shiho likes to refer to them, the demon bars. The bars sit at waist height about a foot from each other. The task is a simple; walk the 10 feet from one end of the bars to the other. Of course, it's much more challenging if you can't walk. Due to the exertion, Shiho is permitted to wear workout clothes.

On this day, Shiho finds herself midway through this exercise. Her forearms burn and her right foot slips awkwardly when she tries to place it down. Her left foot is at least planted, though it's not doing much to help. Shiho tightens her grip on the bars. She's quickly losing the fight against gravity, but rather than hit the ground she ends up leaning onto the left bar for support, her right foot still completely ignoring her commands. A bead of sweat trails down her neck and continues down her back. It reminds her of the physical therapist's advice from earlier that day. _Keep your spine straight and keep your legs beneath your spine._ Easier said than done.

"You can do it!" Words of encouragement echo around the otherwise empty room. Shiho's gaze flickers to the end of the bars briefly. Her best friend Ann is crouching there, and when she realizes she gained Shiho's attention she flashes her a bright smile and thumbs up. "You're almost there!" she encourages.

Shiho can't help but smile through her pain at Ann's kind words. She inhales deeply (another technique from the therapist) and as she exhales draws her right knee up towards her chest. Her entire weight is still on her left leg, so she inhales again and as she breathes out pushes herself back into a full standing position. Her arms scream once more. Teeth clenched, she draws in a shaky breath and lowers her right leg. The impact causes a now usual tingling to spread up her leg. The placement is a few inches further than the left, which means she's a few inches closer to her goal.

She continues along in snail-like fashion. One grueling step at a time. Ann waits for her, and once she's finished helps her back into her chair.

"I think you were 5 minutes faster this time." Ann comments as she passes Shiho a towel and a water bottle.

Shiho wipes her face and chuckles, "Oh you flatterer." She passes back the towel and turns her attention towards the water bottle. "Water is the best after a good workout."

Ann nods, "I can definitely agree to that."

"Oh?" Shiho squints mischievously at her friend, "You've been working out?"

Shiho's intention was to get a rise out of Ann, so she feels immense pleasure when the blonde puffs out her cheeks indignantly. "I have." Ann crosses her arms with a huff. "I've been trying to get more in shape for modeling."

"Color me impressed," Shiho teases, "You're already an amazing model though."

Ann doesn't respond to the compliment, instead opting to kneel down next to Shiho's wheelchair. Her gaze falls to Shiho's legs, and the lighthearted air seems to evaporate from the room. "I have a question." Ann's voice comes out soft and tender. "Is that okay?"

Shiho's heart flutters from the care Ann is showing to her. "Sure."

Ann's eyes flick up to Shiho's. "How much can you actually feel? In your legs."

Oh, that's not that bad of a question. Tons of people have already asked. In fact, it's kind of surprising that Ann's never asked, considering how much time they spend together. "Honestly, at first I couldn't feel anything at all. Lately, it's like I'm trying to stand on a pool of jello. I can tell something is there but I can't get my balance."

Ann nods lightly, like the answer is acceptable to her. Shiho adjusts her hands to the wheels of her wheelchair; it's about time to go back. She hesitates when Ann's hand starts to shift towards her. Ann moves her hand cautiously, and Shiho can only watch as she places it on her knee. "Can you feel this?"

Shiho's face heats up immediately from the contact because yes, she can feel it. Ann's hand is soft and warm. The heat from the contact spreads through her whole body like fire. "Yes!" she squeaks out, and she breaths out a sigh of relief when Ann removes her hand a few seconds later.

"Good!" Ann doesn't seem to realize how much she's affected her friend. "Hopefully it'll keep getting better and better with more practice." Ann pops back up into a standing position and moves behind Shiho. "Let's get you back to your room then."

Shiho agrees, and even though it's tough she can't wait for their next physical therapy session.


End file.
